


Ñoño

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supo que era un insulto, o al menos trataba de serlo, pero no deducía a ciencia cierta su significado, suponía acertadamente que tenía que ver con el rechazo, pero ¿cómo explicarle al niño que no podía hacer eso que le pedía? No todavía al menos, tenía que esperar a que creciera un poco más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ñoño

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya todo de Kurumada ^^

El muchacho de cabellera castaña, lejos de enojarse con el crío, estalló en risas. No porque el idioma natal del español le causase gracia, para nada, es que esa palabra escapaba de todos sus conocimientos lingüísticos.

Supo que era un insulto, o al menos trataba de serlo, pero no deducía a ciencia cierta su significado, suponía acertadamente que tenía que ver con el rechazo pero ¿cómo explicarle al niño que no podía hacer eso que le pedía? No todavía al menos, tenía que esperar a que creciera un poco más.

El futuro Santo de Capricornio le lanzó un puño al rostro que Aioros pudo esquivar a tiempo y, entonces frustrado, optó por gritarle con todo el aire de sus pulmones " _Ñoño_ ".

La ira de Shura alcanzó el punto máximo cuando oyó al Santo de Sagitario estallar en carcajadas. Marchó iracundo rumbo a su Templo para no hablarle nunca más en la vida. NUNCA.

Qué ironía que quebrase ese juramento personal en situación tan dramática. La primera vez que le habló luego de la disputa, y la última, fue cuando lo ejecutó.

* * *

Años después de la guerra de Hades no lograban adaptarse, ninguno de los dos, a la nueva vida. En todo sentido. Aioros no sabía si considerar un premio o castigo el que los Dioses le hubiesen dado la posibilidad de retornar a la Tierra para seguir su camino como humanos normales.

Sentía como que había despertado de un largo sueño pero sin recordar puntualmente que había soñado.

Aioria no podía ser más feliz, tener de vuelta a su hermano había sido sin dudas el premio mayor. Él comenzaba recién a verle el lado bueno a todo, cierto era que se sentía tan extraño como el mayor al no ser ya quienes eran, pero tampoco le resultaba algo tan grave o insuperable.

Los doce templos del zodiaco, ahora, poseía doce nuevos guardianes… Y ellos, ellos tuvieron que adaptarse y aprender a vivir en sociedad, de golpe, sin previa enseñanza, casi sin aviso. Era como nacer de nuevo (en cierto sentido lo fue), era aterrador y emocionante por partes iguales.

Valerse por su cuenta, sin siquiera poseer una pizca de cosmos, y ahí radicaba el castigo, al menos para la mayoría, porque ellos habían nacido para ser Santos, habían nacido y sido forjados sólo para eso ¿qué quedaba, entonces?

El antiguo Santo de Leo disfrutaba de la nueva perspectiva pero veía que su hermano no, que le costaba, que no lograba hallarse, por eso creyó que comentarle el detalle le haría bien. Una parte de él admitía guardar una pizca de rencor a Shura, pero su buen corazón no le permitía enceguecerse, no ver que Capricornio en verdad y a su manera se había mostrado arrepentido, tanto, que no tenía el coraje suficiente para enfrentar a Sagitario.

—Ey, ¿sabes a quién he visto hoy a la salida del trabajo? —dijo el rubio quitándose el bolso para dejarlo sobre el sillón.

Vivian en un modesto hogar, cortesía de Marin quien haciendo de mediadora halló una persona que necesitaba de gente para cuidar su casa durante una larga ausencia. Tendrían techo por unos cuantos años, trabajo y dinero suficiente para comer.

—Y… —musitó con pereza—no te sigo al trabajo, así que no tengo la más pálida idea —bromeó, sonriendo apenas.

—Shura —soltó de golpe notando el estremecimiento del otro ante ese nombre.

—¿Shura, aquí?

—Sí, a mi también me sorprendió.

Cuando quedaron librados a su buena suerte tomaron rumbos distintos. Muu como siempre, tenía el Tibet para regresar (una parte de él siempre había estado allí), al igual que Dohko con sus Cinco Picos. Aldebarán volvió a Brasil, Camus a Francia, Death Mask a Italia, Shaka a la India, Aphrodite a Suecia y el resto quedó en Grecia, de hecho se corrían rumores de que Saga y Milo vivían juntos y no sólo como compañeros de piso. Por ende, siempre creyeron que lo más lógico era suponer a Shura en España.

—Que curioso —musitó Sagitario sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, que sí le daba, no obstante prefirió disimularlo.

Dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina y calentarle la cena al menor, éste lo siguió detrás tratando de hallar las palabras correctas que no incomodasen por demás al otro:

—Trabaja en el bar que está junto a la estación de servicios —comentó con fingida desidia—, trabaja todas las noches y, creo, vive ahí.

Aioros no acotó nada a su comentario, guardó un pronunciado silencio. Aioria dejó el asunto zanjado, le había dado toda la información necesaria, ahora corría por cuenta de Sagitario tomar la decisión de ir o no y Aioria sabía que su hermano se moría de ganas por verlo.

Desde que volvieron a la vida Aioros mostró un real interés por conocer todo acerca de Capricornio, de estar al tanto de detalles que no había podido presenciar por estar… muerto. Aioria no tenía mucho por contarle sobre él, el trato entre ellos siempre había sido un poco distante —por no decir mucho— así que Sagitario se contentaba con hacer comentarios al respecto en un soliloquio que rayaba lo obsesivo, aunque claro que Leo simulaba escucharlo.

" _Debe haber crecido un montón_ "

" _Dime, cuando frunce el ceño ¿todavía mueve la nariz? Lo hacía cuando era chico_ "

" _¿Sigue teniendo el mismo carácter de mierda_?"

Preguntas a las que Aioria no podía responder con seguridad y estaba cansado de decirle siempre lo mismo, que Shura, era Shura y que él, desde el fortuito suceso, no había tenido un trato con Capricornio más que uno estrictamente " _laboral_ ".

* * *

Le tomó aproximadamente una semana y media decidirse, desde que lo supo la idea se había instalado en su mente sin embargo no era fácil tomar la decisión. No supo a ciencia cierta por qué, quizás temía un rechazo, quizás temía que el tiempo, la distancia y viejos rencores le impidiesen relacionarse con el joven.

Ansiedad, nervios, anhelaba verlo pero una parte de él estaba encogida de miedo. Ese viernes se despidió de su hermano y, tomando la billetera sobre el buró, partió rumbo a lo que el destino le tuviese preparado.

Y si Shura había cambiado tanto como para no querer saber nada de él, pues bien, eso significaba entonces que no debería hacerse mala sangre, al fin de cuentas él se había quedado con una imagen. Había querido a _un_ Shura en particular.

Era lógico que hubiese cambiado, sin embargo esperaba que la esencia de Capricornio no se hubiese disuelto en el pasado, en traiciones y dolores.

Llegó a destino notando que el lugar en cuestión era bien de barrio, no poseía carteles modernos ni objetos que atrajesen a los jóvenes. Entró al modesto bar y caminó entre la gente hasta poder alcanzar la barra, y cuando llegó su corazón palpitó furioso amenazando con salirse de lugar.

Allí estaba él, casi tal cual como lo recordaba, únicamente que más alto. Río apenas por notar éste detalle, gesto que llamó la atención de Capricornio. Éste elevó la vista encontrándose con la sonrisa de Sagitario y el mundo… el mundo se hizo pequeño, insignificante. El sonido de la música y el bullicio de la gente parecían no lograban alcanzarle tanto como esa carcajada.

—Shura —dijo con cierta exageración en el tono—, Aioria tenía razón. —Se sentó en la banqueta y ojeó la carta sin dejar de parlotear, puros nervios—Veo que sigues igual.

Sin embargo, pese al intento vano del otro por arrancarle unas palabras, Capricornio parecía no poder salir de su asombro, permaneció en ese estado, con esa mirada seria en el rostro y el movimiento continúo, casi obsesivo, de su mano traspasando una y otra vez la rejilla por el mismo lugar.

—Sí —contestó, más cortante de lo que usualmente solía ser.

Aioros sintió eso como una cachetada, conocía a Shura serio e incluso no esperaba que éste lo recibiese con alegría, pero ese porte, esa mirada y ese tono habían colocado una barrera que Aioros no sabía como derribar o sortear.

—¿Qué vas a beber? —consultó, incómodo por el largo silencio instalado entre los dos.

—Un Alexander.

Shura asintió y agradeció por dentro el pedido puesto que le llevaría unos minutos (segundos) prepararlo y de esa forma quizás lograse encontrar la manera de salir del embotamiento.

No podía creerlo, después de tantos años, verlo entero, verlo sonriendo, verlo… tan sólo verlo y ya no más idealizarlo, era mucho más de lo que le había rogado a los Cielos en silencio. Acaso, los Dioses ¿querían matarlo? Sintió la presión baja, creyó flotar en una nube, pero no, sólo era la maldita presión baja.

Volvió a la barra y le alcanzó el trago.

—¿Qué haces? —consultó Sagitario haciendo acopios de toda su voluntad para orillarle a decir al menos una frase entera.

—Trabajo aquí.

—Eso lo veo —sonrió otra vez, cerrando en el proceso los ojos por un ínfimo instante—, pero ¿trabajas en otro lugar, estudias? ¿Dónde vives?

—No estudio, trabajo y vivo aquí —quería golpearse, quería obligarse a reaccionar de otra forma.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto? Dios, Dios, Dios, quería arrojarse a sus brazos, decirle que lo había extraño, suplicarle perdón, que se quedase a su lado; pero no, sólo le nacía, desde lo más profundo, toda esa hiel que despreciaba.

Se aborrecía a si mismo, porque no podía despegarse de su papel.

—¿Y tú?

De esa forma Aioros comenzó a relatar como había sido su vida en ese último tiempo junto a su hermano; le contó todo, hasta incluso la cantidad de pelusas que había debajo de la cama. Habló a la par que bebía, mientras que Shura sentía derretirse por dentro escuchándolo hablar nada más.

No, Zeus, no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

Pero claro, había que trabajar, y mientras Shura lo hacía, Aioros continuó pidiendo tragos aun sabiendo que no estaba acostumbrado a beber pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Lo sentía como una excusa para poder permanecer allí, junto a Shura.

Porque no le importaba la frialdad con la cual le miraba, ni la dureza con la que le hablaba, ni el porte de sentida molestia que profesaba… No le importaba porque se había prometido así mismo que si Shura no guardaba su esencia él daría la media vuelta y se iría sin sentir arrepentimiento por ninguna elección tomada.

Para Capricornio no era tan fácil, nunca se figuró la posibilidad de que su victima fuese a él, y si bien siempre supo donde hallar a Aioros nunca tuvo el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlo, porque sabía que el dolor de un posible rechazo le partiría el alma en dos. Y lo peor de todo, quizás, era comprender lo muy merecedor que era del desprecio del mayor.

Lo había ejecutado, le había llamado traidor (con todo lo que eso implicaba para guerrero tan leal a su Diosa), le había dado la espalda a quien siempre fue su mayor sostén, cuando aún era un aprendiz, cuando recién había llegado al Santuario sin conocer una sola palabra en griego, cuando todos sus compañeros y demás aprendices lo hacían a un lado.

No era esa forma de pagarle a quien había sido un maestro, un amigo, su primer amor platónico.

Llegó la hora de cierre pero Sagitario seguía todavía sentado en la banqueta. Cuando Shura fue en su búsqueda, luego de haber levantado todas las sillas para dejarlas sobre las mesas, reparó en que Aioros se había quedado dormido sobre su brazo izquierdo.

—Aioros —lo llamó, pero éste se removió inquieto.

Estaba completamente ebrio e inconsciente. Capricornio pensó en lo que debería hacer en semejante situación, no conocía a ciencia cierta dónde vivían los hermanos, así que lo mejor sería cargarlo y arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto para que descansase allí.

Eso hizo, intentó apoyar el cuerpo del guerrero sobre su hombro para que se recargase en él. Aioros despertó un poco y, entendiendo el fin, se dejó arrastrar. Shura podía sentir el aliento a alcohol, el vapor calido que emanaba su boca, sus labios tan cerca y toda su anatomía pegada a la de él.

Maldición, que ya no era un niño, y sin embargo Aioros seguía produciendo en él casi el mismo efecto que entonces con la diferencia abismal que su cuerpo ahora reaccionaba al estimulo.

Lo arrojó cual bolsa de papas sobre la cama y dio la vuelta para empezar a quitarse las prendas, estaba agotado. Quedó sólo en ropa interior revelando así una tenue erección, carraspeó, mirando la escena de Aioros dormido en su cama dudó un instante de acostarse junto a él. Cuando lo hizo Aioros se incorporó sentándose del todo en la cama e intentó desvestirse.

Shura tuvo que ayudarlo porque ni eso podía. Le desabrochó la camisa con absoluta parsimonia, acariciando con sutileza el trabajado pecho que ostentaba. El contacto con la piel le quemaba; ahogó un suspiro y continuó con los pantalones dejando el trabajo a medio hacer.

El botón había sido desabrochado por el mismo Aioros, con algo de pudor Shura se encargó de bajar el cierre y, acomodándose lo necesario, lo despojó de ellos. En unos minutos toda la ropa de Sagitario descansaba a un lado de la cama a excepción de la interior.

Shura relamió su labio inferior, sentía que la dureza entre sus piernas comenzaba a escaparse de su encierro a la par que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Se desplomó junto a su compañero y dio la vuelta tratando de distraerse, no obstante un movimiento insistente en la cama lo llevó a girar para ver en que nueva empresa se encontraba su ebrio camarada y lo que vio lo dejó helado: Aioros se había quitado la ropa interior revelando así, tal como él, una ligera erección.

Shura tragó grueso y se cobijó entre las sábanas sin poder dejar de mirar la anatomía de Aioros, éste demostró estar despierto pues rió levemente, motivado por ver el porte tan apocado del menor. Se acercó a él, apenas, y depositó un suave beso en los labios de un ido Shura.

Sin dudas los Dioses se había arrepentido y querían quitarle la vida que le habían otorgado como premio.

El beso era casto, estaba siendo superficial pero Shura quiso más, así que entreabrió la boca permitiendo la invasión. La lengua de Sagitario danzó en la calurosa cavidad, húmeda y anhelante. Cuando tomó distancia, divertido consultó:

—¿Te sigo pareciendo ñoño ahora?

Shura realizó una leve sonrisa, sentía los ojos húmedos y una presión en el pecho, quería abrazarlo pero algo de él no se lo permitía, no antes de la redención:

—Perdón.

—Eh, ¿por qué? —No recordaba que le hubiese hecho algo que mereciese indulgencia.

Shura plantó un gesto de obviedad en el rostro para luego reiterar:

—Perdóname por todo.

—Perdonado.

Y la lágrima por fin descendió cuando escuchó esa palabra surgir de los labios que ansiaba… porque se lo podía decir Aioria, incluso la misma Athena, pero no era igual viniendo de él. Buscó sus labios otra vez para fundirse en un beso que fue correspondido, a medias, cuando notó el por qué rió apenas: Aioros se había quedado dormido.

Y él seguía excitado, maldición. Llevó una mano hasta su entrepierna, pero enseguida decidió quitarse la única prenda que llevaba para estar más cómodo y, destapándose, volvió con atención a su falo erecto para comenzar a masturbarse; ahogando los gemidos, sin dejar de contemplar al Dios griego que tenía a su lado, en perfecta desnudez. Cuando el orgasmo le dio la paz que necesitaba, se quedó dormido, sin importarle que el semen gotease sobre su vientre dando a parar en las sábanas.

El primero en despertar fue Shura, había pasado una mala noche y no creía ni sentía haber dormido en verdad, como si necesitase abrir los ojos cada tanto para asegurarse que Aioros seguía allí, a su lado.

Una de esas tantas veces se percató que los luceros de Aioros, al igual que los suyos, estaban abiertos.

—Lo… —musitó Sagitario—¿Lo hicimos?

Shura negó con la cabeza para luego abrir la boca, no obstante ninguna palabra surgió de inmediato:

—Sólo nos besamos. —Notó el gesto de decepción en el rostro de su amigo y eso le alentó a acotar—: pero si quieres… podemos hacerlo.

Aioros plasmó una de las sonrisas más hermosas que Shura en la vida le había visto y acercándose a él comenzó a besarle el cuello, las mejillas, el pecho, el corazón.

Shura experimentó eso, que toda su persona estaba siendo tocada, besada y amada, no sólo su cuerpo.

Sentía al fin su alma en paz y redimida.

 **Fin**

 _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
